


right infront of my food

by junpeachmyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junpeachmyeon/pseuds/junpeachmyeon
Summary: Based on elyxion ment where chanyeol says that junmyeon practices his solo (hip thrust) in the dorms.





	right infront of my food

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble as I really had to write after listening to the ment the boys made at day 2 elyxion!!!! Please note the timeline for this is a week before elyxion started!

Chanyeol loads his things into his car and was mentally writing a note for the things his gonna do at home. They have less then a week till concerts starts and everyone is rehearsing on their own. Chanyeol feels incredibly happy he gets to participate with lyric writing this time round and is overall happy with the way the concert is planned out. 

Pulling into a lot at the dorm, he remembered kyungsoo bringing up cooking a meal before he had to leave for rehearsals, and chanyeol can’t wait to fill his tummy up. On the way up, he decides to go to the other dorm as he recalls Sehun asking him about opinions for his solo stage. Reaching their floor he goes to the other dorm instead of his own and punches in the code. 

Chanyeol toes off his shoes and make his way to the living room before he was force to stop in his tracks because a certain kim junmyeon was HIP THRUSTING IN THE AIR ON THE COFFEE TABLE while humming to playboy. 

“what are you doing?” Chanyeol asked, dumfounded. 

Junmyeon jumps from his position, rolling over and falling on his butt to the floor. “whAT THE FUCK CHANYEOL YOU CAN’T JUST WALK IN HERE LIKE THAT CAN YOU KNOCK?” junmyeon screams from his position on the floor, rubbing his ass.

Chanyeol walks over to him, offering a hand while replying, “AHM, the last time I check this was the living room, and yeah……I’M LIVING and who the fuck hip thrust in broad day light ON THE COFFEE TABLE, does minseok hyung knows you do this???” 

Junmyeon accepts the help, “He was the one suggested me to do this, saying the floor isn’t the same as a platform. I’m practicing for my stage, can you just- If you’re here for food it’s in the fridge, go heat it up and go home.” Junmyeon sits down on the sofa, ushering chanyeol away. 

Chanyeol shakes his head and head to the kitchen. He thinks he’s fortunate having moved out from this dorm, too many weird members in the same household results to this outcome. Heating up his food, he makes his way outside to sit with junmyeon and discuss about the concert. 

Stuffing his face on the way to the living room, “really hyung?!?!?!? Infront of my food???” 

“Eat in the kitchen, I’m using this coffee table”, Junmyeon says mid thrust.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!
> 
> Please leave me a comment to help improve my future fics!! ><
> 
> Kudos is very much appreciated!


End file.
